


Defective

by readergirl101



Series: Swords [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld is Horrible, more swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl101/pseuds/readergirl101
Summary: Pearl knows she shouldn't be here. But she's not sure she cares.





	Defective

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make sure and include some of Pearl's thoughts based off NWOFA. I don't know if that makes this non-canon but I like the idea of Pearl secretly sword fighting far too much to give it up.

Pearl had discovered something. The reason she couldn't properly copy the steps from the arena battles and training videos she watched was because they were heavy. She would never be able to copy them without being awkward and strange and clumsy at it,

So she changed her steps, coming up with new ones. She started watching videos for more than just quartzes, finding training regimens for Rubies and Agates and Hematites. She copied some of those instead. And then she would forget about emulating them exactly and combine it with the steps she created for herself. 

Being here at all was wrong enough. But coming up with something new when she wasn’t supposed to…?

Well, the sword thing was probably worse than that. But they both thrilled her just the same.

She tried some of the other weapons in her little forgotten armoury as well. She liked thinking of it like that.  _ Her  _ armoury. A place no one else knew about. A place no one was going to bother her. It wasn’t hers. She knew that. But it was nice to pretend that maybe it was.

She liked using the spears. They were long, taller than she was, but they were lighter than the swords.

Sometimes she let herself wonder what a sword made for  _ her,  _ for a Pearl, would look like. She had even designed one, watching the projection of it when no one was there.

It was shorter than the Quartz swords. The blade was only half as wide, and the grip was thin enough that she could actually fit her hand around it.

It was nothing but a fantasy. She shouldn’t even be thinking of it. A silly perilous thought that would get her replaced and shattered. And a part of her knew it was silly to have spent so much time on it in the first place. But if she let herself really believe that then it was just as silly to be here in this room, holding swords and spears like she would ever get to use them, like she would even be able to touch them anyplace but in secret.

She had heard that Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were starting to consider the idea of getting Pink Diamond a colony. She almost wished they wouldn’t. For one, she was fairly certain a colony run by Pink Diamond would be a disaster.

She pushed that idea aside quickly. Of course Pink Diamond could run a colony. She was a Diamond after all, and she was her Diamond. Of course Pink Diamond could handle a colony.

But if Pink Diamond had a colony, that meant there would be more for Pearl to do. There would be less time for her to slip away like this.

She shouldn’t be slipping away like this. If she was as good of a Pearl as she was supposed to be, she should have told Pink Diamond the moment she started having these sorts of thoughts. She would have requested to be replaced immediately. A Diamond couldn’t have a defective Pearl.

Only she didn’t feel defective. She had been made as expertly as every other Pearl, even more so as the Pearl for a Diamond. 

But still she had these thoughts. Urges so strong that she stopped letting them be urges. That she actually went and touched swords and spears and every other weapon in the little armoury. 

And she didn’t think she cared if it made her defective or not. 


End file.
